


Just Around the river Bend

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Face it all Together [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Reign (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode 8, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies run amok. You know what happens this episode. Yup. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Around the river Bend

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for taking so long to write another one of these. Finally got inspired one day. There are some actual quotes from the show. Also canonical death.

When Emma awoke, she felt exceptionally warm in what occasionally was a drafty castle. It was then she remembered the events of the night before and Killian rescuing and falling asleep in her love’s arms. Turning over, Emma was greeted by the sight of a fast asleep Killian. He looked peaceful when he was asleep and almost younger as well with his softer features and dark hair in disarray. She began softly brushing her fingers through his hair until he slowly started stirring. His own hand flew up to catch her own fingers in his as he brought her palm to his lips for a soft kiss against it.

“Good morning my love. How are you feeling?” he asked softly, looking at her with big, soft, blue eyes full of love and concern.

“I feel alright Killian. Sleeping and being here in your arms keeps me safe.” Emma responded before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“And here you shall remain. I love you.”  
Killian then pulled Emma even closer in for another soft kiss when some knocking sounded at the door, interrupting the pair. Emma quickly rose, despite Killian’s soft protest, and grabbed her robe to cover herself as she answered her door.

“Yes?” she asked, opening the door to reveal one of the palace maids.

“Pardon the interruption, Lady Emma, but there is news of the cardinal in the throne room and Queen Mary requests your presence to join her and the other ladies.” the maid spoke plainly, curtseying slightly.

“Alright, thank you. I will be there shortly.”

The maid nodded before disappearing around the corner, Emma then turned and sighed. “Looks like it’s time to go. Let me just get ready.” Emma spoke, making her way over to grab a dress. 

“Can you do the back?”

“Of course love, But Emma love, are you sure you should even go? You’ve experienced a traumatic event. You should be resting.” Killian said concerned as he approached Emma to do the lacing for the corset and the dress.

“Killian, I’m one of Mary’s ladies in waiting and you are one of her personal guards. It is our duty to serve and help Mary. If she feels I should be present than I shall. Besides, I told you already, I feel quite alright.” she said, turning and taking his hands in hers upon his finishing.

“Alright lass, I just worry about you.”

“Come; let’s find out what’s going on,” Emma smiled, pulling him through the door and on their way.

They quickly joined up with Aylee, Greer and Lola to follow Mary and Francis to the throne room where quite a crowd had gathered. They looked around, spotting the cardinal but King Henry soon spoke calling everyone’s attention to the front. He then announced that not only was the Tudor Queen gravely ill but because of her lack of a named successor, there was a strong belief, including those at the Vatican, and that the rightful successor was Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots. And to help strengthen her apparent claim upon the English Queen’s death, she and Francis to be wed.

As others clapped, Killian, Emma, Lola, Greer, and Aylee all began exchanging questioning glances. King Henry’s announcement was a shock especially now that he was almost demanding Mary claim England for her own as well as the alliance. This could be quite dangerous for their young queen and friend.

Knowing they were all to talk, the ladies watched as Francis and Mary follow King Henry and Queen Catherine out of the room, they themselves then making their way to Mary’s chambers where they normally congregate for their discussions. Lola, Killian and Emma were first to arrive as Greer and Aylee detoured to check on Kenna and tell her about the newest development at French Court.

“So May is to now make a claim for the English Throne. This will be interesting.” Lola stated as they entered the room.

“What it is is dangerous. Mary would be putting a large target on her back. And who knows how much fighting there would be,” Emma exclaimed, “I just can’t believe it. It’s almost as if King Henry expects it of her now.”

“But there is nothing we can do Emma. We are her ladies, we support Mary not question the King’s rule.”

“I know but it just feels like this will end badly, what do you think Killian?” Emma asked, turning towards the male.

Before Killian could answer, Lola speaks again, “Killian is technically a British subject. As he is a lieutenant in the British Royal Navy and his home resides in British Lands. He will fight against Mary and for Elizabeth if Mary should make a claim.”

Emma whirled on her friend, intent on defending Killian but he quickly put a calming hand on her arm, opening up to speak for himself just as he noticed Greer and Aylee enter the room as well, lovely.

“Now I know that I am not a born Scot, but I pledged loyalty to Mary and for Mary. She appointed me a personal guard of her and her ladies because SHE trusts I will fight to protect her and her subjects if the need arose. I, as well as my family, am catholic. Odds are they would support Mary’s claim anyway. But no matter what, for Mary I will fight. If that is not enough for you, take into consideration that I love Emma and her happiness is my highest priority. So to fight against her friend and Queen would not be inductive for her happiness, nor my chances at courting her.” he spoke calmly, looking Lola in the eye so she could tell that he was telling the truth. Emma was touched and as he brought her up, she moved to put her arms around his waist to show her support of him.

“Killian loves me and I love him. I trust that he would protect Mary if the need arises.” Emma said, “Now I have to grab something from my chambers while Mary is out with Francis.”  
She then grabbed Killian’s hand and rushed out of there and to her own room. Upon arriving, Emma hugged Killian close, “I’m sorry she questioned you.”

Killian just pulled Emma close and led her to their favorite sitting couch, pulling her on his lap and into his arms. “Sweetheart it’s quite alright. It’s understandable for people to be questioning loyalties right now, especially mine as I am not a Scot or Frenchman.”

“But Mary trusts you. That should be enough.”

“Emma, it’s alright really. I will defend my decision and my choice a thousand times if I have to.”

“Alright, but what do you think of all this? The queen being ill, Mary being asked to claim the throne as a new part of the alliance practically.”

“I don’t rightly know love. I’d rather there not be fighting but I meant everything I said back there. I will fight for Mary if I am needed. Now how about I read to you until you are summoned?”

Emma just nods and holds close to Killian, basking in the warm and the safety of his arms as she rests her head on his shoulder. She knows this was where she is meant to be for now and for all eternity. Killian reached over and picked up the book she had been reading and started reading out loud from where Emma had last left off, his voice clear and soothing to his love.

A small lunch appeared as well as orders from Mary for Emma to join her and the other ladies in an hour to discuss events as of late while Killian was to stand guard outside the door to keep watch over the five Scottish women. Emma and Killian ate and talked about trivial things until it came time for them to return to Scottish Court duties. Emma entered the room and was greeted by the sight of four giggling girls all on Mary’s bed.

“Come Emma, sit with us. I’ve great news to tell you all.” Mary said, waving her hand for Emma to join the others.

Emma smiled and sat near the edge by Mary’s head near Greer. “So what is it Mary?”

“Oh not just yet, I want to know your feelings about everything. DO you think I should go for England?”

“Mary what I think isn’t important. What is important what you feel is right for you and for Scotland? I know that I will follow you wherever you go.”

Mary nodded and explained before Lola expressed her own opinion, expressing that Mary needs to think who exactly she is doing all this for.

“Well the main thing is that Francis and I are to marry, we are going to married tomorrow night”

“Oh wow, that’s amazing.” Emma exclaimed as Greer burst out in excitement about what Mary would wear. Emma watched as her friend rushed to Mary’s dresser and vanity to grab her brush and rush back over so the three could help Mary style her hair for the wedding tomorrow night. Emma just sat back and watched as Greer began calling out designs, her own thoughts drifting back on her only concern that perhaps deceiving King Henry could end up even worse than other situations.

Once Mary had dismissed them for a few hours, Emma began to make her way to her chambers and to hopefully meet Killian there. She didn’t get very far before Lola grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Emma can we talk?” she asked softly, a pleading look in her eyes.

“Of course Lola. Is everything alright?”

“It’s just I wanted to apologize about my accusations toward Killian earlier today. It was not my place to question him, especially since he has been so kind to us and I can see how happy he has made you.”

“Lola it’s quite alright. He understood that this is the time that loyalties are questioned, especially his since he is a natural born Englishmen.” Emma said smiling, before pulling her closest friend into a tight hug.

Lola and Emma smiled before linking arms to continue walking toward Emma’s quarters and continue talking. “So tell me, does he really make you as happy as it seems? What about your parents?”

Emma blushed slightly before answering, “He makes me even happier. I feel safe and warm when I’m in his arms. I love being with him. And my parents have always said they wanted me to marry for love not alliances. Actually in their last letter they said that they would approve as long as he made me happy, which he does very much so. I actually need to reply to their letter soon and tell them the latest developments, with some lee way; I doubt they would want to hear about the count’s visit yesterday.”

“No I highly doubt any of our parents would enjoy hearing about that excursion. But what will you tell them?”

“Exactly what I told you. That he makes me happy and that I love him. I truly do and he loves me. I even think he could one day be the one I marry.”

“Oh Emma that’s amazing. I’m so happy for you. Hopefully one day I will find someone that makes me as happy as Killian makes you or Francis makes Mary.”

“You will Lola, I’m sure of it. I imagine in a few years, we’ll all be married and happy with our husbands.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because happy endings always start with hope. My mother taught me that, and Killian being here with me, reminds me of it every single day.”

“Well then, I guess I shall have hope then.” Lola said with a smile as they reached Emma’s chambers.

The two friends then decided to spend their few hours before evening meal just talking, when shortly into their discussions a maid came and requested their presence at Queen Mary’s chambers. Emma and Lola exchanged looks before hurrying to her side, knowing it couldn’t be anything good.

Mary soon brought the ladies to the window for them all to congregate as she explained the situation. That according to Queen Catherine, Nostradamus had had a vision concerning Francis and their union. That Francis would die as a result of Mary wedding him. She and Kenna then informed them of the possibility of one of them dying before the frost melts. Emma was shocked to say the least but wasn’t sure if she believed in prophecies and all that nonsense.

“None of us will die. It's nonsense. Nostradamus said I'd fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face. That never happened.” Greer said her disbelief evident in her voice.

Lola piped up, “Have you fallen in love at all? You disappear for hours. Where do you go?”

Greer was silent at that before Emma piped up, knowing Greer did not want to tell anyone of the kitchen servant she has come to adore, also thinking of her own prophecy. “This is all odd, he had told me that. My heart would have its answer before a royal wedding. What does that even mean?”

“Well what about Killian? Didn’t you used to wonder if you’d find your true love ever, and now you think he’s the one on the eve of a royal wedding?” Lola inquired, taking Emma’s hand in hers and softly smiling.

“He said I'd never go home again. It haunts me still.” Aylee mentioned softly and worriedly.

“That was his intention. Nostradamus likes to scare people. He's the queen's watchdog.” Greer said, scoffing.

Emma and Lola both dropped their smiles at the mention of Queen Catherine. Lola then spoke up, “Well, we can't trust her. Maybe this is her last attempt to keep you from Francis.”

“Or she was trying to keep me from Francis to save his life. I don't know if there's any truth to this prophecy, but the queen and Nostradamus seem to believe what he's saying.” Mary said, looking down at her dress and picking at one of the folds.

“What do you believe? You said you couldn't sleep for days after you saw Tomas' banner unfurl. And it was a dragon, as Nostradamus predicted…” Aylee asked Mary, looking at their queen.

The group continued to discuss the events that had passed involving Tomas and his battle against England as well as his true battle against Bash and Francis out in the woods, which had been abundant in poppies. Mary clearly was not convinced during their talk and dismissed them so she could do her own investigating by talking to Bash, Emma assumed. After being dismissed once again, Emma made her way back to her chambers to retire for the afternoon and evening, intent on answering her mother’s letter as well as possibly getting farther along in the book she was reading.

Upon entering her chambers Emma made her way to her desk to begin writing a reply to her mother’s letter. She placed the letter upon some books by some spare parchment and her quill so she could write. After writing the normal greetings and blessings upon her family, Emma told her mother about how she felt that Killian was the right one and how happy he made her. She wrote to her mother about how she felt that this was love and that both she and Killian had exchanged their affections with the other. Emma then brought up King Henry’s proclamation that he wants Mary to wed Francis soon and claim England for herself. She stated her own opinion on the things; concerned for her friend’s safety should she put the target on her back and asked her parents’ opinions. Emma then expressed an interest in her parents visiting and well wishes, as well as promising to correspond with Ruby and Victor soon, giving them her blessings.

As she was signing off the letter and preparing to fold and address it, Emma heard a knock at her door. Rising to answer the door, she watched as it swung open and revealed a smiling face of her Killian. Her eyes lit up brightly upon seeing the lieutenant and rushed over to greet him.

“Hello love thought you’d like some company for dinner. I requested a servant bring it up as I couldn’t carry it all myself.” he greeted, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as she embraced him.

“Oh that sounds like a lovely idea. I was just finishing up a letter to my parents.” Emma said happily as she led Killian over to the couch they’ve become well accustomed with over the past.

“That’s lovely lass, I need to write my own parents and inform them of everything that’s happened during my leave, as well as informing Liam that I will not be returning.” 

“You still haven’t done that. Killian you’ve been here for awhile now, how have you yet to inform your parents.”

Killian shrugged and scratched behind his ear, “Just haven’t love, kept slipping my mind.”

“Well then that is what we are doing tonight. I have a friend back home I wish to write a letter to and you, mister, are going to sit there and write letters to your parents and brother, apologizing for taking so long to inform them of your new position.”

“Very well my love, but we shall do this after dinner. You have been busy all day, and I’d like to spend some relaxing time with the woman I love.”

Emma just blushed, “it hasn’t been all day and we were relaxing this morning.”

Killian just waved his hand before pulling her closer into his lap giving her a small kiss on the temple. “Details love.”

A servant soon knocked and entered with their suppers, placing them and their wine goblets on the table in front of the couple before curtseying politely and departing, pulling the door closed. Killian let Emma grab her plate and drink first before reaching for his own. The couple ate in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying the comfort of having someone there. As the supper progressed, Emma quickly found herself once again on Killian’s lap and soon the couple began just feeding the other some of the food they preferred not eating. Killian getting all of Emma’s grapes while Emma would steal some of his potatoes off the plate, not even asking. Not that Killian would stop her in the slightest. Once finished, Emma took the plates over to a side table near the door so a maid or servant could take them away while cleaning one day. She then turned and gave a pointed look at the man all but lounging on the couch.

“Alright, letter writing time. Sit up, we have letters to write.” Emma said, smiling as she walked over to her table to grab a few pieces of parchment and some quills for her and Killian to use.

“Aye lass, I know.” Killian spoke, taking the supplies from her as she sat down beside him.

“Now why is it you’ve delayed writing your family?” Emma asked.

“I told you, my dear, mere human forgetfulness.”

“Not that you dread telling them about me?”

Killian shook his head and pulled Emma into a tight embrace, pressing soft kisses on her temple before pulling back and looking into her deep green eyes that he adored, “No. I love you. And I know for a fact that my mother will love you and yell at me for not writing sooner about finding someone.”

Emma just nodded and pulled back to start on her own letter. In their last letter, Emma’s mother had mentioned that Ruby and Victor were hoping to hear from her as well. Ruby and Victor de Stein were some long time family friends of Emma’s. They were just a few years older than her but Emma and Ruby had been fast friends upon first meeting. Soon after they had met, Ruby also met Victor and the three became inseparable. Emma had always been thankful that their wedding happened before she was to depart for French Court when word had came that it was time to go. But Emma had always meant to write Ruby, but just as Killian had, she had always forgotten to sit and write a letter out.

Pulling her own piece of parchment close, Emma immediately began writing about all that had happened over the course of the past few months here at court. She wrote Ruby about the incidents with Sir Tomas, she touched on the boating festival slightly, as well as briefly mentioning the altercation with the Italian count. But mostly Emma wrote about Killian. How they had met, his history with the Navy, about how Mary had appointed him a personal Guard of the Scottish Court, and most importantly about how they were in love and that Emma hoped that this was the man she would marry one day, just as Ruby married Victor. She also greatly wrote about how much she regretted not writing sooner and that she couldn’t wait to hear from her beloved friends soon and that she missed them and Scotland dearly. 

Once she finished, Emma quickly sealed it up and addressed it, putting it in the same place as the letter to her parents. She looked over to Killian who was deep in thought over his own letter. Not wanting to disturb him, Emma sat on an opposite couch and picked up her book to continue reading, pulling out the ribbon that she had been using to mark her place. Emma quickly immersed herself in her stories to the faint sounds of castle life and the occasional scratch of a quill on parchment as Killian continued writing. After some time, a lilted voice broke through her thoughts.

“Well now this just won’t do.” Killian spoke, causing Emma to lift her head up and look over at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You.”

“Me, how am I wrong? I'm just reading.”

“Aye love, but you are too far away. What are you doing way over there on that couch? Last I checked you should be over here with me.”

Emma smiled, “But you’re writing. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh well, I like you where I can hold you, my dear. I’m almost done anyway, now please come back.” Killian smiled, making his already beautiful blue eyes sparkle with mischief as he began to blink as if he was a puppy dog.

Emma just chuckled and practically rushed to his side, resting her head on his shoulder as she entered his open arms.

“That’s much better, wouldn’t you agree love?”

Emma just nodded and sighed contently. Killian quickly finished up the letters he had been penning to both his parents as well as a formal one for Liam to use as Killian’s formal resignation from the navy, effective immediately. Folding them up, Killian put them in the same place Emma had placed her letters for the servants to send later. He then relaxed and stretched out on the couch, pulling Emma into his lap, allowing them both to lie out.

“There, now we are both done what would you like to do now, my love?” Killian asked, as his hand drew soft circles on her arm as she lay on him. Emma just shrugged, burrowing her face in his chest as if she was planning on using him as a bed.

“Can you just read to me? I like listening to your voice.” Emma asked.

“But of course my love. How about I read you to sleep?” Killian asked, picking up the book from where Emma had placed it on the table.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes please Killian. I would love that.” She then sprang up and ran to change in to her night shift so she could fall asleep comfortable. Killian chuckled as he watched his lass suddenly jump up with energy as she went to change for bed. He stripped off his own jacket and boots before walking over to the bed he had slept in with her the night before and waited. Emma emerged soon and smiled when she saw Killian getting comfortable on his side. Not waiting for an invitation, she got into the bed and immediately curled up in to Killian who was sitting up against the wall. He then began to read softly as well as softly run a hand through Emma’s hair.

When Killian saw that Emma had fallen asleep, he placed the ribbon back in the book before putting it on a side table and curling up with Emma for the night. As he wrapped his arms back around her, he felt Emma shift even closer into his embrace in her sleep. Smiling, Killian placed a soft kiss on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Killian and Emma awoke in each other’s arms once more with the hopefulness of not being interrupted. Emma rose after giving him a soft kiss to the cheek to summon breakfast as well as give the letters to a servant to have them all posted. The couple enjoyed a soft and quiet morning until Lola, Greer and Aylee arrived to steal Emma away.

“We want to visit Kenna and check on her. So if you can pull yourself away from your lovely lieutenant for just a few moments, we’d hoped you could join us,” Greer teased, nodding at Killian who was on the couch behind them.

“Alright, just let me grab a shawl and we can go.” Emma said, having changed earlier before a maid could arrive with breakfast and pretend to be scandalized at her wearing just a shift when accompanied by a man.

Emma gave a quick kiss to Killian and joined her friends in making their way to Kenna’s chambers where she was sleeping in to help with her injuries from the attack a couple days before. They gathered around and discussed one last time whether or not the prophecy concerning Francis’s death was even legitimate while Aylee passed out necklaces that her family had sent for all of them to wear at Mary’s wedding.

“The only magic I believe in is love. She should marry him.” Greer said, lifting the cup Kenna had been given, “To the power of love.”

“Yes to the power of love. And friendship.” Aylee agreed, taking the cup to toast and then drink from.

The girls disbanded, going off on their own duties for the morning before planning to meet together at lunch. Emma had just reached her room when she heard a scream and a maid came running, asking Emma if she knew where Mary was. Emma shook her head but followed her to where she felt her heart give out at the sight of Aylee crumpled at the bottom of the stairs.

The other ladies soon joined her as they gathered around, Emma and Lola at her feet with Kenna and Greer near her head, trying to sooth her. Some guards and maids gathered to help support the grieving ladies when Mary, Francis and Killian came running. Killian rushed to Emma’s side while Mary ran to her friend, hearing her last words about going home. When Emma saw Aylee close her eyes one last time, she couldn’t keep in the water works and leaned against Killian, crying into his shoulder. He held her close and started rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to sooth her in her time of mourning.

The guards then took up Aylee’s body to take to Nostradamus for him to look over for her possible cause of death. Killian and a maid helped Mary and the remaining ladies to Mary’s chambers for them to grieve in private. Killian always had at least one contact on Emma, whether it was a hand in hers, or his arm around her shoulder while he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. The ladies sat on the couches to continue grieving while Mary decided that she needed to get away. She now believed in the prophecies and had to keep Francis safe from herself.

“What about your duty to Scotland? What about the alliance?” Greer asked as they watched Mary begin packing.

“I'll find a new one. This one has cost us too much already.” Mary responded.

“You have to tell Francis why.”

“I can't. The queen is right. He'll just talk me out of it.”

“But maybe there's some explanation.”

“For Nostradamus' gift? I believe in it. For Aylee's death? Maybe. Whatever it is, she's still dead. I can't risk it. I can't risk losing anyone else I love.” Mary said softly before turning to them, “Come with me.”

They looked between themselves before Lola spoke up, “We can’t. She stands a better chance of getting away on her own. And you're right. If Francis knows, he will stop you.

“I’ll send for you when I can. We'll go home. To Scotland.” Mary said, as she slung the pouch she had packed over her shoulder. She then turned to Killian who was standing behind Emma. “Killian, I am asking you to guard and protect them until I send for them. I trust you with my life and you will always have a place and home at Scottish Court, no matter what. I love you all” 

Mary then gave a watery, sad smile to them all before leaving to announce her refusal of claiming England and then flee to Scotland. Emma and the rest of the ladies watched as Mary left, their hearts heavy with sadness.


End file.
